


Quietude - Умиротворение

by Altra_Realta, EireneShulah, julyp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EireneShulah/pseuds/EireneShulah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/julyp/pseuds/julyp
Summary: Хан и Лея наконец-то одни... на обратном пути с Эндора.





	Quietude - Умиротворение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quietude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/235972) by [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy). 



Как ни странно, этим вечером им было уютно, пусть Хан и упирался в спину Леи коленями, а она прижалась к нему, кое-как пристроив голову у него на груди.

— Так, всё. Как вернемся, надо расширить каюты на этом ведре с гвоздями и кровати разделить.

Хан вяло посмотрел на нее.

— Детка, у нас, конечно, кое-что намечается, но не рановато тебе на «Соколе» делать перепланировку?

Лея села, ударившись при этом головой о верхнюю койку, и понадеялась, что не разбудила брата.

— Ладно. Мне не нужно заходить в каюту капитана каждый раз, когда мы куда-то летим.

Хан выдавил ухмылку.

— Но если ты так настаиваешь, детка... Чуи всегда хотел отдельный спальный отсек.

Вуки, расположившийся на койке рядом с Люком, рыкнул и перевернулся, почесав подбородок. Лея повернулась к Хану лицом.

— Капитан Соло, перед нами целая Галактика возможностей, — объявила она. — Просто нужно решить, что нам в ней делать.

— Я точно знаю, что, — Хан наклонился и притянул ее к себе в долгом, глубоком поцелуе. Лея томно обняла его за шею, продолжая целовать и позволяя ему провести языком по её горячим губам, а рукой — по мягкой груди.

Потом Лея прервала поцелуй и посмотрела на койки. Трипио и Эрдва были где-то на носу корабля. Разобравшись, кто где находится, Лея фыркнула и обняла Хана за шею.

— У тебя две миллисекунды, Летунок, — объявила она и подложила руку под голову.

— Мне и половины не надо, — возразил Хан и склонился над ней.

— Неправильный вариант, — парировала Лея, целуя его в губы и проводя рукой по волосам. То самое слово на букву «л» говорить нужды не было — оба и так знали, что это любовь. Лея стянула с Хана рубашку; потом последовало платье, снять которое оказалось удивительно сложно, учитывая размер пришитых эвоками пуговиц. Теплая рука Хана скользнула по ее обнаженной спине, и Лея застонала, потом расстегнула его рубашку, и, когда они соприкоснулись голой кожей, вздохнул уже Хан.

— Ты горячий, — заметила Лея, чувствуя, как под ладонью бьется его сердце.

— Ты тоже. Словно пламя из реактивного двигателя. Неплохо для снежной королевы.

Лея толкнула его локтем в бок.

— Хочешь проверить, насколько я холодна? — она провела рукой Хана по своей груди, вниз по плоскому, впалому животу, остановила между ног. С лица Хана спала ухмылка. — Или насколько я горяча?

— Ты теперь до конца наших дней собираешься дразниться? — он поцеловал ее в губы. — Пока я не стану старым грязным нерфопасом...

Ее рука осталась открытой, пальцы — растопырены и прижаты к животу Хана, а он позволял себе вольности с ее губами… и верхними, и нижними, целовал изгиб её шеи, вдыхал ее запах, тихо постанывая.

— Ох, — выдохнула Лея, потянувшись расстегнуть его ремень.

Но Хан не дал ей коснуться себя.

— Нет-нет, принцесса, пока мы кое-что не уладим, штаны останутся на мне.

Лея взглянула на него.

— Ой, какой благородный.

Он криво улыбнулся в ответ:

— По-прежнему мерзавец, но впервые заниматься с тобой сексом — впервые! — в полуметре от твоего брата я не собираюсь.

— Да ты романтик, — хмыкнула Лея.

— А то! Сама подумай, принцессочка.

Она простонала:

— Не хочу. А вот тебя хочу.

Он поцеловал ее, натянул одеяло и молча начал ласкать внизу, а затем дразняще скользнул пальцами внутрь — она была такой мокрой.

— Сможешь тихо?

— Закушу губу, — пообещала она.

Он поцеловал ее в шею:

— Лучше скажи правду, принцесса.

— Дай коснуться тебя, пока ты...

Хан положил ее руку на член, провел рукой по ее животу, и пока он ласкал ее клитор, она на удивление ловко и мастерски гладила член.

— Неплохо для снежной королевы, — пробормотал Хан.

Лея скромно улыбнулась:

— На Алдераане и не такому учили.

Он поцеловал ее в лоб:

— Не против попробовать что-то поинтереснее? — Лея кивнула. — Тогда возьми себя за сиськи.

До нее не сразу дошло, чего он хотел. Наконец она поняла, как именно нужно держать груди: свела их вместе, а Хан скользнул членом между ними. Он толкался вперед и назад, терся о ее шелковистую кожу, постепенно возбуждаясь все больше и больше. Лея вовсю помогала ему, а Хан наконец-то решился опереться на койку спиной.

Ощущения были необычными, но Лее показалось — Хану очень нравилось. Он сделал еще пару толчков и застонал в кулак, на грудь Леи брызнула перламутровая струя.

Лея игриво размазала полупрозрачную жидкость. Неудивительно, что Хан боялся обычным способом. Известное дело — от этой жидкости получаются дети.

— На ощупь как шелк, — заявила она, размазывая сперму по себе, и ей понравилась мысль, что она будет пахнуть Ханом, пока не помоется утром.

Хан лег обратно и потянулся к ней, к её перевозбуждённой плоти, зачёрпывая пальцами её соки и размазывая по клитору. Она сжала бёдра, не в силах вынести ощущений.

— Нет, милая, раздвинь ноги, — попросил он. И этого хватило, чтобы она выполнила его просьбу. Больше Хан не останавливался, лаская её пальцами, пока она не начала тихонько всхлипывать от наслаждения, пряча лицо в руках.

— Давай, Лея, — ободряюще сказал он. — Вот так, принцесса.

Она наконец кончила — ярко, но тихо, — глухо всхлипнула, стараясь не закричать. Хан застонал и снова поцеловал ее в лоб, а затем помог ей одеться.

— Тоже шёлк, да? — хмыкнул он.

— М-м-м, — она зажмурилась, поцеловала его в нос и помогла натянуть штаны. — А ты хорош для неотесанного нерфопаса.

— Ты тоже ничего, для самодовольной зануды.

И никто так и не произнес вслух ни «я люблю тебя», ни «я знаю» — это было ясно и без слов.


End file.
